


Royal Diaries: Tony Wyzek's story

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom, West Side Story (1961)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Royal Diaries: Tony Wyzek's story

Royal Diaries: Tony Wyzek's story

Tony Wyzek was a sixteen-year-old who lived with his mother Linda Wyzek in a New York warehouse. His father, Edward Lisowski (who was divorced but in touch with them) died two months earlier in a car crash. Tony had some good friends: the Jets gang. Shortly before Tony's seventeenth birthday, he learned from his mother that his paternal grandmother was visiting from Poland. At first Tony didn't want to see her, but agreed to after some persuasion. The next day, Tony met his grandmother, Halina Lisowski, at the Polish consulate for the first time, who explained that the reason she wanted to see him was because of a "life-changing" problem. They were having tea in the garden before Halina asked, "Tony, have you ever heard... of Edward Filip Gabriel Gustaw Lisowski?" Tony said, "No." Halina said, "He was the crown prince of Poland." Tony asked, "Hmm. What about him?" Halina said, "Edward Filip Gabriel Gustaw Lisowski was your father." Tony snorted and said, "Yeah, sure. My father was the prince of Poland. Uh-huh. You're joking." Halina asked, "Why would I joke about something Like that?" Tony said, "No! Because if he's really a prince, then I-" Halina said, "Exactly. You're not just Tony Wyzek. You are Anton Aleksander Wyzek Lisowski Prince of Poland." Tony exclaimed, "Me? A prince? Shut up!" Halina asked, "I beg your pardon? Shut up?" Your Majesty, in America... it doesn't airways mean "Be quiet." Here it could mean, "Wow," "Gee whiz," "Golly"-" Halina said, "Oh, I understand. Thank you. Nevertheless, you are the prince. And I am Queen Halina Lisowski." Tony said, "Why would you pick me to be your prince?" Halina said, "Since your father died, you are the natural heir... to the throne of Poland. That's our Law. I'm royal by marriage. You are royal by blood. You can rule." Tony said, "Rule? Oh, no. Oh, no. No, no, no. Now you have really got the wrong boy. I never lead anybody- not at Boy Scouts, not at anything- Queen Halina, my expectation in life... is to be invisible, and I'm good at it." Halina said, "Tony, I had other expectations also. In my wildest dreams... I never expected this to happen. But you are the legal heir- the only heir- to the Polish throne... And we will accept the challenge... of helping you become the prince that you are. Oh, I can give you books. You will study languages, history, art, political science. I can teach you to walk, talk, sit, stand... eat, dress Like a prince. And, given time, I think you'll find... the palace in Poland a very pleasant place to live." Tony said, "Live in Poland?" Halina said, "It's a wonderful country, Tony, really." Tony said, "Whoa, whoa. Just- Rewind and freeze. I'm no prince. I'm still waiting to hit my growth spurt. I refuse to move to and rule a country... and-Do you want another reason? I don't want to be a prince!" Halina said, "Oh, Tony...Tony! Tony, come back here! Ohh! [Sighs] Well, that went well, didn't it?" Stefan suggested, "Perhaps he needs more time." "Will you help me?" Halina asked. Stefan said, "I'm the head of your security... and you want me to be a chauffeur and baby-sitter." Halina said, "For the time being. The child needs protection." Tony quickly left the house and returned home, after which he began fighting with his mother for not telling him when he was younger.  
Tony's mother and grandmother convinced him to attend "prince lessons" in preparation for his introduction to the Polish government. Under supervision from his new bodyguard, the head of Polish security, Stefan , Tony began to forget about his friends. To look more presentable to the Polish government, Tony received a makeover from French hairdresser Pierre , after which his friends confronted him for being so distant and questioned him about if he thought he was better than them. When Tony told them that he was a prince, their relationship became stronger than before.  
A couple of days later, New York learned that Tony was the Polish heir after Pierre told the media so everybody would know that he was the one that made Prince Tony look like a prince. Although unimpressed, Halina opted to ignore the situation and prepared for the State Dinner, which Tony attended, though managing to somewhat humiliate himself in the process. One day after the State Dinner, though, a girl came up to Tony on the street and asked him out. He accepted and one night they were out on a date when the media found them. The camera people asked her to kiss him for the cameras, so she did, much to Tony's shock and outrage. This caused a media frenzy and displeased Halina, who held up a copy of the local paper with a huge picture of the kiss on the front page. Halina then got a wake up call from Stefan, telling her that she had to remember that although Tony was a prince, and the heir to her throne, he was still her grandson. Tony was 16 so he was able to drive a car. He took a drive with his grandmother and took her to the arcade, and bought her a corndog. When they were driving back, Tony's grandmother tried to teach Tony how to know what to use when driving a car. All went well until Tony caught a very steep hill, which caused him to crash into a bus load. The police came and Tony got in trouble, until his grandmother reconsidered the policemen on a Polish speech honoring them. Tony wowed was proud of his grandmother.  
To reconstruct his friendships with the Jets and make up for a botched date with Maria, Tony invited them to the Polish Independence Day Ball, where he had to reveal whether or not he wanted to accept his duties as a prince. Tony originally intended to run away to Colorado because he wanted to avoid renouncing his throne with a speech (Tony was terrible at public speaking), but he found a sixteenth (belated) birthday gift and letter from his father, written before his death. After reading the letter, he changed his mind and made his way to the ball, as it began raining. His car's roof would not go up though, so he was stuck driving in the rain and his car broke down when he attempted to go up an incredibly steep hill. Stefan found him drenched halfway to the event. They finally arrived as Halina was saying, "My fellow Poles and honored guests... good evening. I apologize for the delay and-oh, hello- And may I say... Welcome to our grand Polish Independence Day ball." Meanwhile Elzbieta and Stefan were behind the curtains with Tony. Elzbieta said, "There's no time to change. You look fine." Stefan said, "Great and fine. Just fine. Oh! No running. Please, no running. Good. It's nice." Meanwhile, Halina was continuing her speech on the stage, "...a very special moment. Thank you so much for your patience. I have an announcement to make. My grandson-." Tony came up to her in the wings, cleared his throat and said, "Ahem." Halina continued, "I would like to announce that my grandson has arrived. With a fascinating explanation as to his wardrobe, I'm sure. Tony, would you care to say a few words?"  
"Um, yes." "Hi-er, uh, hello. I'm Tony. Um... It stopped raining. I'm really no good at speechmaking. Normally I get so nervous that I faint... or run away or sometimes I even get sick. But you really didn't need to know that. But I'm not so afraid anymore. My father helped me. Earlier this evening, I had every intention... of giving up my claim to the throne... and my mother helped me by telling me that it was OK... and by supporting me Like she has for my entire Life. But... then I wondered how I'd feel... after abdicating my role as Prince of Poland. Would I feel relieved or would I feel sad? And then I realized... how many stupid times a day I use the word 'I'. in fact, probably all I ever do... is think about myself. And how Lame is that... when there are billion other people on the planet-" Halina cleared her throat and said, "Ahem." Tony looked embarrassed and continued, "Ooh. Sorry. I'm going too fast. But then I thought... if I cared about the other billion out there... instead of just me... that's probably a much better use of my time. See, if I were Prince of Poland... then my thoughts... and the thoughts of people smarter than me... would be much better heard and just maybe... those thoughts could be turned into actions. So this morning when I woke up... I was Tony Wyzek. But now... I choose to be forevermore... Anton Aleksander Wyzek Lisowski... Prince of Poland." The audience applauded and Halina said to Tony, "This was your father's. He was rather fond of it. I'm hoping you will be, too. "Oh. Grandma, but you had it already. How did you know I'd even be here?" Tony asked. "Because I recognize the same spirit in you... as two other people I know." his grandmother replied. "Who?" Tony asked. "Your father and myself." Halina replied. Just in time, Pierre showed up to fix Tony's appearance before the dancing started. On stage, the Polish ambassador presented, "Her Majesty, Queen Halina... and His Royal Highness, Tony, Prince of Poland. The crowd applauded and Halina whispered to Tony, "I think perhaps we'd better get you dried off now." Tony laughed nervously and said, "Thank you." A television announcer reported, "No longer is Tony 'missing in action'. Poland has a new prince."

Tony then came out onto the dance floor with his grandmother and the dancing started. At first Tony felt awkward, but then a grin lit up his face as he saw that his friends had attended, as had Maria. He danced with her for awhile, then pulled her out into the garden so they could talk. Maria and Tony laughed and she asked, "Why me?" "Because you saw the real me, the ordinary teenager behind all the glamour, the wealth, and the title. And just because I'm royal... doesn't mean I'm any different. Come on, I'm really the same person. Yes, I will have to live in Poland... but I'll still be a normal kid and..." he was cut off as Maria leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. The kiss ended and they went back inside ready to dance until their feet fell off, which they did. Halina and Stefan also walked out of the Polish consulate holding hands, showing sparks of a relationship. The ball ended with the guests dancing informally. Bernardo eventually showed up as the guests were leaving and got the shock of his life when he found out Tony was royalty. The next day Tony boarded an airplane headed for Poland and he recounted the coming summer's events in his new diary. He couldn't take the throne until he was twenty one, so it wasn't goodbye forever. He'd be allowed to finish school before he was asked to move to Poland and assume the throne. Things were going to be hectic, but Tony knew he could handle it. After all, he had his friends and family to help him along the way.


End file.
